cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy
|enemies = |likes = His family, food, Hugo, peace, dancing, happiness, humans, freedom, exercising,|dislikes = Wolfgang, danger, being called fat|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves into the castle along with Hugo}}'Timmy '''is a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the eldest son of Mayor Bloodmoon and his late wife, and the oldest brother of Adam and his younger siblings. He assists the Nature Dragon, Hugo with restoring peace back to the forest. Background Timmy is the first child of the Wolf Family and the eldest brother of his siblings. He is shown to be deaf and can only communicate by using sign language. Despite having this disability, he tags alongs with his younger siblings on their adventures throughout the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest. During his childhood, his mother tragically passed away, leaving the mayor to raise his children on his own. But despite this tragedy, the wolves remained optimistic and continued their lives in the forest. One day, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turned up dead as an unknown gunmen murdered them. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang was deemed the hero as he retrieved the murder weapon and supposedly killed the hunter. As a reward, Wolfgang was crowned the king of Wolfwood Forest and gain complete power over the forest. Timmy, along with his siblings feared for the Woodlanders' safety as Wolfgang was shown to be a cruel ruler. Personality Timmy is shown to be mostly quiet and shy. But despite this, he is a gentleman to everyone he meets and showers his family and friends with love and affection. Timmy is shown to be a intellectual as he took classes in politics, monarchy, biology, and calculus. Being an intellectual, he proves to be a helpful assistant to Hugo on his adventures throughout the kingdom. Usually at the last minute, Timmy comes up with an idea and immediately does it, which will result in his friends being saved from whatever danger they're in danger. Although Timmy can't really talk, he is capable of standing up to injustice. The way that he does that is by assisting them on their adventures that helps the flora and fauna of the kingdom. Timmy loves to read and likes to have peace and quiet whenever he's alone. Timmy is shown to be very close to Runt, Martin and Hugo. Following the events of ''the Nature Dragon, ''Timmy started to look for Hugo's happiness, safety and wel-being. Physical appearance Timmy is a golden wolf with an obesity build. He has wavy hair and red eyes. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Timmy is an anthropomorphic wolf * '''Eternal Youth: '''Along with the Woodlanders, Timmy is able to live a long life and stay young forever. * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Aside from his obesity, Timmy is shown to have the animalistic strength of a wolf. Appearances The Nature Dragon Timmy is first seen in Wolfwood Forest, attending a meeting hosted by King Wolfgang. As Wolfgang gave his speech to the Woodlanders, the Nature Spirit, Hugo used his powers to turn a rotten tree stump into a healthy tree. The Woodlanders are amazed by the spirit's powerful magic. Wolfgang, however is terrified by the spirit's magic and immediately orders for his arrest. The Werewolf Clan chases after Hugo but he manages to lose the clan but is confronted by Derek, Billy and David who has the spirit cornered but Timmy, Adam, Ace and Runt attacks the trio while Martin, Abigail and Karen leads Hugo out of the forest and back to his house, safely. In the house, Hugo thanks the wolves for saving his life and politely asks them to leave but they refuse saying that it's their job to protect the Nature Spirit. Before Adam could explain, Charles and Sierra return home from the store, prompting Hugo to hide the wolves knowing that Charles would be furious if he learned that Hugo disobeyed his orders. Hugo successfully hides the wolves up in his room without Charles or Sierra seeing them. However, Charles discovers them in Hugo's bed just as he was about to leave. Before Charles could call Animal Control, Hugo tells him that Adam and his siblings saved his life. Grateful for their actions, Charles reluctantly allows them to stay. Timmy and the others happily settle themselves in the houser for the night. The next morning, Hugo receives a letter from the princess of Bayou Stream, saying that she wants to see him. By sneaking out of the house, he re-enters Wolfwood Forest and tries to find Bayou Stream, only to be confronted by his bloodthirsty cousin, Jordan who nearly has Hugo killed until Captain Kirby of the Deer Guard stops him. Charles then brings Hugo back to the house and scolds him for disobeying his orders, once again. Hugo then shows the note to Sierra. She sees that it's a love letter and promises to keep Charles busy, so Hugo can meet his secret admirer. Later that evening, Adam and his siblings has Hugo dressed in formal clothing and wishes him luck on the date. After the date was over, Hugo told the wolves that he'll sleep well knowing that he just made a friend who understands what he's going through. The next day, Hugo receives an invitation from a sparrow, saying that he's been challenged to a fight between his cousins in a few days. Needing help, Hugo enlists the help of Captain Kirby who kindly helps Hugo train for the fight. Adam and his siblings helps Hugo with training the battle. In a few days, Hugo was ready for the battle. The battle took place above Wolfwood River and Timmy and the gang were seen sitting in the top row of the stand. Initially, Hugo was struggling to fight but he fully adjusted to the fighting and successfully defeated his first two opponents. An enraged Jordan attempts to murder Hugo by lunging at him but he ducks, causing Jordan to fall off the waterfall to his death. Fortunately, Hugo is able to save him and bring him back up to safety. Having a change of heart and realizing that he misjudged his cousin, Jordan steps down from Wolfgang and joins him, along with Chance, Nico and Morton. Timmy and the gang carries Hugo back to the house in triumphant with the Woodlanders cheering for him. Back in the house, Hugo reconciles with his cousins but Charles is still distrustful of them. He berates them for going near his brother but Hugo defends them by saying that he left the house in the first place. Hugo and Charles then argue again. While the brothers were arguing, Wolfgang and his army broke into the house and tried to find and kill the Nature Spirit. However, they discovered that the house was empty as Hugo and the gang fled the house before they could get to them. To make sure that they don't come back to the house, Wolfgang destroys the house. Plumette then decides to take Hugo and the gang over to Bayou Stream and let them stay in the palace until further notice. While the gang hides out in the palace, Wolfgang and the werewolves follows them to the palace and breaks in there, searching for the Nature Spirit. Once again, they are able to escape the palace. Believing that the Bayou royal family are traitors to the kingdom, Wolfgang has their castle destroyed. The gang then heads over to Snowy Mountain, a kingdom where Plumette's sister, Alison and her husband, King Blizzard are the rulers of the kingdoms. They kindly allow Plumette and her friends to stay in the Ice Castle. Timmy is given a room in the castle along with Runt but is suddenly locked in when the mentally-corrupted Ice Bears take control of the Ice Castle and attempts to have Plumette and Hugo executed under Wolfgang's orders. By using his magic, Hugo is able to defeat the Ice Bears and free Timmy and the others from their rooms. The gang is then about to make an escape but just as Hugo opens the front door and sees that the castle is surrounded by the werewolves. Hugo then uses his powers to create a bridge that goes straight to Rainy Jungle. Once the gang gets to the jungle, Wolfgang destroys the Ice Castle. Before the gang could escape, Charles attempts to take Hugo out of the state as he believes that this has become increasingly dangerous. Having enough of Charles' overprotectiveness, Hugo stands up for himself and says that he's in charge now. Timmy and the others are left in shock after hearing Hugo's temper. In Rainy Jungle, Plumette's sister, Clara and her husband, King Rider allows Plumette and her friends to stay in the castle. While Hugo was getting settled into the castle, Plumette, Adam and his siblings approach him in his room and encourages him into making amends with Charles. Adam and the gang says that sibling love should last forever. Hugo goes downstairs and apologizes to Charles for his temper and vice versa. Adam and his siblings watch in delight as Hugo and Charles make amends. Seeing how they can't capture the Nature Spirit by breaking into the castle, one of the werewolves throws a smoke bomb into the castle causing the residents to suffocate. The werewolves then breaks into the castle and has the castle residents arrested. Wolfgang puts magic-proof handcuffs on Hugo to keep from using his powers and has him killed by throwing him off a cliff to his presumed death, to the terror of Plumette and the gang. Wolfgang then takes Plumette and the gang back to Night Valley and imprisons them for their crimes. In the dungeon, Wolfgang cages them for their crimes. Adam and his siblings comfort Plumette as she mourns the presumed death of her boyfriend. However, it is revealed that Hugo survived the fall and has become a dragon as it turns out that he's a biological relative of the Ancient Dragon. He frees Plumette and the others from the dungeon and reveals to them that Wolfgang is responsible for the death of the royal family. Just as the leave the dungeon, they are attacked by the death spirits. Fortunately, the fairies manage to defeat the spirits and report back to the forest where Hugo battles Wolfgang. During the battle, the castle is set on fire but Hugo manages to escape before the fire consumes him. Despite Wolfgang's ultimate demise, the death spirits arrives in the forest where they threaten to destroy the kingdom, prompting the Woodlanders to evacuate. Timmy helps Hugo with getting the Woodlanders to safety while he battles the Death Hound. After the Death Hound is defeated, Hugo decides to rule Dragon's Zest as king with help from the Olympian Gods who helps Hugo with rebuilding the kingdom. Timmy and his siblings moves into the castle. He is last seen at the party hosted by King Hugo in celebration of his marriage and newfound friendship with the Woodlanders. The Nature Dragon 2 In the sequel, Timmy remains behind in the kingdom while Hugo travels to a small village in Woolsville. In the ending, Timmy welcomes Brodi and his family into the castle after he's been hired as the new Royal Herald. Draw It Timmy joins Hugo on his adventure to save Pencilville from Mayor Eraser. Return to the Present Timmy joins Hugo on his adventure to save his future from a deadly war. The North Dragon Timmy assists Plumette and the others with mounting a search party when Hugo leaves the kingdom unexpectedly. In a few days, he returns to the kingdom with the North Winds. He then tells the gang that he needs help with changing the mutant children back to normal. The Karate Dragon Timmy serves as a minor character in the film. He attends Hugo's training ceremony and returns home to the castle afterwards. In the ending of the film, Timmy goes over to China along with the others to watch the fire dance that was performed by Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red. Animal Planet Timmy joins Hugo on his adventure through the hidden kingdom of Animal Town to save the residents from the evil bird who nicknamed himself, Red Bird Video Game Life Timmy isn't seen until the ending of the film where Hugo invites him and the others into the game world to socialize with the game characters. Robin Hood Timmy joins Hugo and Robin Hood on their adventure to restore justice back to Nottingham The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Timmy is ordered to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief.Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Superheroes Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Wolves Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers